Podemos intentar
by NikolasTime
Summary: El amor... Siempre poniendonos a prueba. Alguien del pasado de Marceline vuelve para terminar con su relacion con Bonnibel... Ella seguira fiel a la promesa que se pacto esa noche de pasion y no importa lo que pase por ella la vampiresa intentara seguir fiel, pasando por una aventura con su gran amigo Finn para rescatar a ese pedazo de su corazon...
1. Continuando con lo mismo

Oliwis... Soy yo devuelta.

No me gusta influir mucho en la historia asi que sere breve...

Para todos aquellos que de pura casualidad "_A Candy Stor_y" veran que al comienzo del mismo, la Dulce Princesa estaba llorando... ¿Pero por que? Solo yo lo se... :)

En fin, esa parte esta escrita en forma de presente y luego viene un flashback que recuerda todo lo que paso con Marceline. (Comienza con el "¿Recordar el dia? No, por su bienestar, yo se los dire")

Lo que intento explicar es por que Bonnibel estaba llorando, eso es lo que busco en este fic.

Para aquellos que antes de ponerse de lleno con este fic, desean leer "A Candy Story" pueden visitar mi perfil. (Hubiera querido subir el link del fanfic, pero Fanfiction y sus putas restricciones no me dejan)

Sin mas preambulos, el fanfic...

* * *

Capitulo 1: Continuando con lo mismo...

_"Hola lenta Princesa"_

_ Marceline, "Ven Conmigo"_

Al fin... eran felices y juntas no habia nada que las detuviera, ellas creian que era algo tonto pensar que lo unico que necesitaban para alcanzar esa felicidad tan anhelada era el calor de su alma gemela... Pero los hechos vencieron a sus palabras, ya que desde ese dia en el que sus almas se volvieron a juntar, podrian decir sin ninguna sombra de duda que volvieron a ser felices...

Pero no todo dura para siempre, y ellas dos lo entenderan de la mala forma...

Luego de esa noche, la vampira rockera quedo en vivir en el Castillo de su novia, por que esa noche juntas juraron que intentarian proteger ese vinvulo que habian formado con la vida... Y ademas ¡Joder! ¿Que mas da si tenia a su novia vampiresa en su Castillo?

Los primeros dias los subditos no la queran y hasta la repudiaran a ella y a la relacion que mantiene con la Princesa... Pero sera cuestion de tiempo que los Dulces subditos se habituen a la vampira y a su extraña pero linda relacion.

Eran dificiles las despedidas, y todas duelen, aun mas cuando te despides de alguien que estuvo toda la vida contigo...

Con bajo en mano, la vampiresa se despidio de su casa, testigo de casi todas sus penurias, todos sus altibajos y sobretodo, ese lugar que una podria llamar hogar... Pero que equivocada que estaba...

Un hogar es donde estan esas personas que siempre estaran en tu corazon, y por mas tormentas que quieran lavar los sentimientos de esa persona, estos seguiran intactos... Sabia que hacia lo correcto llendo a vivir con Bonnibel, sabia que dentro de poco y con el tiempo necesario podria llamar al Dulce Reino "hogar"... Pero eso si, primero debia habituarse a las costumbres que residian alli... Eso significaba, nada de rock, nada de fiestas... Nada de eso que hacia que Marceline sea...bueno, Marceline. Pero lucharia por poder conyevar eso y un monton de cosas mas solo para tener a su lado a la persona que tanto extraño...

Llego al Reino de su novia con las valijas llenas de recuerdos de su antigua casa, y con la esperanza de que algun dia podria llamar al Dulce Reino hogar... Bonnibel estaba en la entrada, con los brazos abiertos...

Daria un paso y ya esta, seria parte de ese reino... ¿Pero se animaria a dar el paso?

Apuesto a que si... Si era lo que mas deseaba...

Se dirigio a Bonnibel y le dio un abrazo tierno y calido, para que luego Bonnibel susurrara en su oido "Bienvendia a casa, Marcy"

Caminaron de la mano hacia el nuevo cuarto de Marceline... y como era de esperar, estaba forrado por el rosa mas empalagoso que se pudiera haber creado. Pero cuando Bonnibel no estuviera, lo pintaria de rojo o negro... Muy "Marcy Style"

Okey...Espero qu te sientas a gusto amor - Dijo Bonnibel - Y recuerda, siempre que necesites algo yo estare alli para ti...

Gracias Bonnie - Dijo la vampiresa besando a Bonnibel - Espero no ser una molestia...

Por lo contrario, eres lo que he necesitado todo este tiempo - Dijo Bonnibel - Solo debo y quiero pedirte una simple cosa...

¿Que pasa?

No te vayas nunca... Por favor - Dijo Bonnibel, abrazando muy fuerte a Marceline. ¡Que tierno! La estaba abrazando por amor... O tal vez...

Le estaba abrazando para ocultar sus lagrimas en el pecho de Marceline...

Bonnie...¿Estas llorando?

Es que...que..

Venga Bonnie...

No quiero perderte de nuevo...

¿No quieres que me valla?

Mira Marcy, si hubiera sido por mi, tu y yo estariamos juntas desde siempre, pero como sabras...

Tus padres se interpusieron...

Marceline miro el techo, buscando la respuesta alli, pero bien sabia que la respuesta estaba en su corazon... Debia tranquilizar a Bonnibel y encontro la mejor forma de hacerlo...

Te necesito, eres esa razon por la que siguio vivia, asi que nunca me separare de ti...

Gracias Marcy - Dijo Bonnibel mirando fijamente a los ojos carmesi de Marceline. Esos ojos tan profundos eran hermosos, pero le infundian un miedo que podria pasar desapercibido con el nombre de "placer"

Entonces ambas chicas unieron sus labios. Sintiendo el aliento de su alma gemela nada podia deprimirlas... O al menos eso pensaba Marceline...

Ahora ve, que debo cambiarme - Dijo Marceline, apartando sus labios de los de Bonnibel y tomandola por los hombros.

Prometeme que no te escaparas - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡Joder Bonnie... Si que estas paranoica! - Dijo Marceline.

No sabia si lo que dijo estuvo mal o hirio de alguna forma a Bonnibel ya que cuando lo dijo, una lagrima solitario surco la mejilla de Bonnibel.

Decuida...No me ire - Dijo Marceline limpiando la lagrima que sola recorria toda la mejilla de Bonnibel.

Te quiero... - Dijo Bonnibel, tomando la mano de Marceline.

Te amo - Respondio Marceline tirandose encima de la Princesa y clavandole un beso sin permiso... Bonnibel debia admitir cuando Marceline la besaba. Le gustaba el sabor de sus labios, su fresco aliento, le gustaba sentir sus colmillos... En fin, besar a Marceline era un acto muy placentero y vaya que lo disfrutaria a diario...

Te dejo para que te cambies - Dijo Bonnibel, pasando su lengua por su labio, todavia sintiendo fresco el sabor a fresas que Marceline poseeia en la boca.

Cuando Bonnibel se fue, Marceline empezo a quitarse la blusa que llevaba puesta, ya que Bonnibel la empapo con sus lagrimas...

Abrio su valija para buscar al menos una playera o algo para ponerse encima... Pero algo la detuvo, mejor dicho alguien...

Sigues igual de sexy desde el dia que nos conocimos...

Esa voz...esa era una de las voces que mas odiaba... Era Ash... Y como siempre, tan oportuno...

Espera un momento... Ella solo tenia un sosten y los jeans puestos ¡Y su ex-novio estaba mirandola como un depravado!

¡ASH! - Grito Marceline, tapandose el cuerpo con la sabanas de su cama -¡Vete de aqui!

Vamos Mar-Mar - Dijo Ash entrando al cuarto - Si yo he visto mas que eso... Quitate eso...

Entonces Ash rodeo la cintura de Marceline con el brazo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran... Y la boba de Marceline no se le ocurrio hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse...

¿Me extrañaste Mar-Mar? - Dijo Ash, juntando sus rostros.

Yo...no... ¡No te extrañe! - Dijo Marceline, intentando safarse del agarre de Ash.

Ese rubor en tu rostro no dice lo mismo - Dijo Ash.

Vi el beso que le diste a la estupida de la chiclosa - Dijo Ash - Parece que no te has oxidado para nada...

Por que no me das una prueba de lo que mejor sabes hacer...

¡ASH! ¡VETE DE AQUI AHORA MISMO!

¿Y que si no me voy? - Pregunto Ash.

Hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida - Dijo Marceline mostrando los colmillos.

Ash sabia que Marceline no mentia, si ya lo habia hecho con miles... ¿Por que no hacerlo con el? ¿Por que era su ex-novio?

Ni hablar, era exactamente por eso que se lo merecia...

Me voy... Pero no creas que esta sera la ultima vez que nos vemos... - Dijo Ash, saliendo por la ventana...

Adios Mar-Mar...

Marceline no lo podia creer, el idiota de su ex-novio volvio por ella y encima de todo eso, quizo besarla...

El corazon no paraba de bombear sangre, aunque cuando ese idiota surco la ventana, sintio como toda la sangre dejaba de correr en su cuerpo, como todo lo que hacia se detenia para ese estupido...

Fue una suerte que Bonnibel no entro de repente y los vio en...bueno, esa posicion tan comprometedora...

Pero nadie le daba la seguridad de que no volveria a pasar, Ash se lo dijo, y tampoco era seguro que si ocurria, Bonnibel no fuera testigo...

Malditos sentimientos... Maldito Ash...


	2. La visita

Oliwijhfcvjfkjbxjhbjcxbcjdbjjbdkcjdiuiwis

Soy yo devuelta con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a una tal o tal "Marilinn", por que sino hubiera sido por tu review no hubiera subido capitulo hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas. Tu review fue como esa gotita de imaginacion, asi que tome mi ordenador y extra inspirado escribi esto...

En fin, como nota al pie, os digo que para aquellos que descargais mis fanfics (Le hablo a esa personas) Esperare hasta que el fanfic llege hasta la mitad... Mas o menos por el capitulo numero 7..quizas 8 (Asi es, va ser algo largo, psando como por 10 capitulos)

Enfin muchas gracias por leer

Y sin mas preambulos, el Capitulo nº 2: La visita...

* * *

Capitulo 2: La visita...

_"¿Lo pillas, Princesa?"_

_ Marceline,"Lo que estaba perdido"_

Lo ultimo que Marceline penso que el retorno de Ash podia perjudicar su relacion con Bonnibel, pero lo unico que tenia en mente Ash cuando abandono era la forma para hacerle ver a Marceline que perdia el tiempo con esa chiclosa y que la dejara de una buena vez... ¿Por que lo hacia? ¿Queria volver con Marceline? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Eso no era otra cosa que maldad pura y sin ningun tipo de escrupulos... Solo queria joder a Marceline por lo que le hizo, si el bien sabia que Bonnibel era mucho mas importante para su ex-novia, quizas mas que ese estupido muñeco de trapo que Marceline parecia tener atado a los brazos...

Hablando de ese pedazo hediondo de trapo, sabia que Marceline lo habia recuperado, y como si fuera poco... ¡Fue Bonnibel quien la ayudo!

Pero el conocimiento de Ash no se limitaba con esa informacion tan tribial, sino que sabia tambien que si encerio queria joder a Marceline, debia tomar sus dos cosas preferidas... Hambo y Bonnibel.

Vaya que sufrira la muy desgraciada...

* * *

Marceline no podia salir de ese estado de shock que su ex-novio le envio de un golpe... Se podria decir que sintio el empujon, y como ex-novio la apresaba entre sus brazos, tocando cada parte de su ser...

Solo salio de ese mundo cuando Bonnibel entro a su cuarto... Pero habia un inconveniente en ello, mas bien era como un gran problema... Marceline estaba cubierta de la cintura hacia arriba con nada mas que un trasparente sosten, y dejaba ver suficiente piel como para que las mejillas de Bonnibel cobraran un color rojizo...

Oh...lo si...siento - Dijo Bonnibel, cubriendo su rubor de sus mejillas con un mechon de cabello - Pe...pense que y...ya estabas lista...

Bonnie...esta bien - Dijo Marceline, tambien ruborizandose...

Ponerse algo encima no era opcion para Marceline... Y Bonnibel no iba a pedirle "Por favor Marcy, ponte algo encima que andar asi es algo inmoral". Si debia ser franca con ella misma, lo haria... ¡LE ENCANTABA EL CUERPO DE MARCELINE! Y sinceramente deseaba ver mas de esa piel blanca cual nieve...

Marceline no era boba, mucho menos idiota, y como tal, advirtio como la mirada de Bonnibel contorneaba por sus curvas. Nunca se considero una persona bella o siquiera atractiva, pero si a Bonnibel le gustaba lo que veia ¿Por que no darle el gusto?

Bonnibel...

¿Q...que?

¿Te gusta lo que ves?

¿A qu...que te refieres?

Si te gusta lo que ves... No es mas que eso.

¿Tu cue...cuerpo?

Asi es...

Bonnibel no encontraba la forma de sacar desde dentro de ella que el cuerpo de Marceline la estaba volviendo loca... Pero no se podia quedarse callada, ya que era mas que probable que si actuaba bien en esos segundos, recibiria un premio muy especial de su novia...

Me...me...enc...encanta.

¿En serio? - Pregunto Marceline, acercando su cuerpo al de Bonnibel. Parecia extraño, pero podia sentir o se percaptaba de como el cuerpo de Bonnibel iba aumentando de temperatura...

Bonnibel asintio, con los ojos de Marceline sobre ella... Esa mirada, sumado al hecho de que Marceline ya estaba rodeando su cintura con los brazos, estaba haciendo que estuviera a tres pasos de perder los estribos... ¿Pero que tendria de malo perderlos?

Nada de nada... Ya que queria vivir "la vida loca"... Pero no sola, sino que con Marceline a su lado, entonando las bellas frases que alguna vez la enamoraron de ella.

¿Y quieres ver mas? - Dijo Marceline, comiendose a Bonnibel con la mirada.

Bonnibel no miro, sino que sintio la mano traviesa de Marceline que empezaba a subir por su vientre, rompiendo el espacio personal de la chica de rosa.

¿Pero por que conformarse con solo acariciar gentilmente el vientre de Bonnibel?

¡ERAN NOVIAS, JODER! ¡PODIAN HACER LO QUE ELLAS QUIERAN Y CUANDO QUIERAN!

No se quedo con eso y fue por mas... Ayudada por los breves y placenteros gemidos de Bonnibel, empezo a acariciar su pecho con la suavidad con la que se trata la porcelana.

Creo que es hora de dormir - Dijo Marceline, primero dirigiendo la mirada hacia el crepusculo que ya habia comenzado y luego fijando su vista sobre los ojos turquesa de Bonnibel...

¿Qu...quieres dormir?

Es lo ultimo que voy a hacer esta noche - Dijo Marceline, llevando delicadamente a la Princesa cual rosa a la cama, apresandola entre sus brazos y llevando sus labios a los de Bonnibel...

Lo separo de los de ella, solo para decir...

Buenas noches Bonnie...

* * *

Grande, genial, asombrosa, le quedaba corta a la noche que vivieron las dos chicas. Pareciera que ambas pusieron su granito de arena para que esa noche sea una de las mas placenteras jamas vividas... Pero para Marceline fue algo mas que la noche mas salvaje que vivio, sino que fue como la piedra que la devolvio a la realidad... Y esa realidad era que ella era novia de Bonnibel, no de Ash ni de nadie mas, solo de Bonnibel.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, viendo como los tenues rayos de sol, sin dañarla, penetraban por las rendijas de la persianas del cuarto.

El rosa de su cuarto no parecia tan empalagoso ahora que la luz de sol jugaba el papel de "adorno"... Pero no importa que, ese cuarto no podia llegar a la majestuosidad sin Bonnibel en su cama, acurrucandose en su pecho.

Levantarse era la parte facil, ya que con un ojo cerrado y el otro a mitades, era dificil encontrar su ropa interior entre tantas sabanas revolcadas. Era cuestion de esperar a que pudiera abrir ambos ojos para encontrarlos.

Tomo su blusa, que permanecio en el suelo desde la tarde pasada, pero no se la puso... Algo no andaba bien con eso...

Tenia un olor, un olor muy familiar... Era ese olor a polvo de recuerdo que... Oh, demonios...que Ash siempre llevaba en su traje...

No pudo haber sido ayer, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, Marceline no tenia puesta esa blusa... Osea...

¡QUE ASH ESTUVO HACE POCO! ¡Y PROBABLEMENTE LAS VIO A ELLA Y A BONNIBEL DESNUDAS!

¿Tenia pruebas de ello? No... pero su intuicion le decia que Ash las vio desnudas, o quizas las vio cuando se mostraban su amor.

Lo mataria...Juraba por Glob, por su bajo y por el rock que mataria a Ash. Era un idiota... y uno de los peores.

Necesitaba saber donde estaba Bonnibel... Buscarle en el extenso reino era lo mas sensato, o quizas podia preguntarle al servidor de Bonnibel que estaba pasando por su puerta.

Hey...tu... Ehhh... ¡Rol de Canela! - Dijo Marceline, poniendose la blusa.

Mi nombre es Mentita... - Dijo el mayordomo - ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

¿Sabes donde esta Bonnibel? - Pregunto Marceline.

Esta atendiendo una visita en el Salon Real - Dijo Mentita.

¿Salon real? - Pregunto Marceline.

Es seguir el corredor todo derecho - Dijo Mentita - Alguien como tu no puede perderse...

Okey... Muchas gracias...ehhh... Starchy - Dijo Marceline, abandonando la habitacion y volando a toda velocidad por el corredor.

Llego a la puerta dorada que daba comienzo al Salon Real, la abrio, y tan rapido como lo hizo se arrepintio de hacerlo...

Hola Marcy - Dijo Bonnibel con una taza de te en las manos - Estoy hablando con un viejo amigo tuyo...

Marceline no quizo, pero tuvo que tocar el piso con los pies...

Hola Mar-Mar - Dijo Ash, sosteniendo al igual que Bonnibel un té - ¿Me extrañaste?


	3. Mentiras

Oliwis...

Soy yo devuelta con el tercer capitulo de este fic... Pero primero unos temas a tratar.

Para aquellos que piensen que este capitulo no es muy "Nikolas Style" estan en lo cierto. Yo no escribi esto, fue mi novia quien lo hizo... Por que si yo pruebo algo nuevo, ella tambien ¬¬ (Just kidding, I love you) Asi que yo no tuve nada que ver con este capitulo, mas que la persona que pone la introduccion y lo da a conocer al mundo... Solo eso...

Otro tema. Marilinn, para que lo sepas, soy hombre, por algo es "Nikolas Time" DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Solo bromeo, ya que eres tu uno de mis mejores apoyos para seguir con este fic :)

Y por ultimo, deciros que en sus reviews podeis decirme de que tematica va a ser el proximo fanfic (No capitulo)...

Pero deben abstenerse en lo siguiente...

*Debe ser de Hora de Aventura

* Puede ser cualquier pareja... No muy raras (Por ejemplo, Starchy con Shelby)

* Dejadmelos en los reviews para asi yo ya voy ideando la trama del proximo fanfic :)

En fin, sin mas que decirles que Felices fiestas atrasadas, el tercer capitulo de "Podemos Intentar": Mentiras...

* * *

Capitulo 3: Mentiras...

_"¿Vas a seguir denigrando a Hambo?"_

_Marceline,"La bruja del cielo"_

Marceline estaba a punto de caer por los nervios. Al parecer, Bonnibel no conocia el pasado de ellos dos...

Marcy... Tu amigo te esta hablando -Dijo Bonnibel.

Te odio, basura, eres lo pero que le paso al mundo... Eso y mucho mas le diria Marceline al ver a Ash...socializando con su novia. Pero, una pena, debia cuidar su lenguaje, ya sea por Bonnibel, ya sea por Ash, debia medirse...

Ash... - Dijo Marceline, apretando los puños.

¿Que sucede Mar-Mar? - Dijo Ash.

¡VETE DE AQUI, MALDITO IDIOTA!

Bonnibel creia que tardaria mucho en comprender a Marceline... Al fin y al cabo, uno esperaria que al encontrarse con un viejo amigo no reaccionaria con un insulto... Pero la mente y las acciones de Marceline eran tan impredecibles como increibles en algunas ocasiones, osea, que su novia era una caja de sorpresas...

Marceline estaba enojada... Se denotaba en su rostro, en sus gestos, en su forma de hablar, pero ese enojo leve no fue nada cuando vio que el muy hijo de... idiota, empezo a llorar... ¡¿Llorar?! ¡POR DIOS!

Estaba llorando, el muy macho, llorando... Esa escena causaba dos cosas en el corazon de Marceline, dos sensaciones que ya habia puesto en practica mucho antes... Y muchas veces...

Por una parte pena... ¿Pena por que estaba llorando? ¡NO! ¡Y SE MERECIA SUFRIR MUCHO MAS!

Sentia pena por que sinceramente, daba pena ver que esas lagrimas de "cocodrilo" eran no mas que un barato acto por parte de Ash para, de esta forma, caerle bien a Bonnibel...

Y la otra sensacion era odio, uno muy profundo, mas que odio eso no era otra cosa que una furia blanca... ¿Pero a quien iba dirigida?... ¿A Ash?

No...A Bonnibel...

La chica de rosa al ver las lagrimas de Ash no se le ocurrio otra cosa que acercarse a el para darle apoyo... Marceline no lo creia... Era ella la que necesitaba apoyo, pero era a Ash quien le daba apoyo...

Marceline ya estaba hasta la coronilla de eso, pero fue todo, todo acabo, cuando Bonnibel giro bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a la vampiresa con el ceño fruncido y decir...

Esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo...

Era el colmo... Listo, todo esta dicho, Bonnibel, su novia, estaba defendiendo al canalla de Ash... No sabia que decir ni hacer.

Marceline se quedo en este estado por lo menos 3 minutos, la ira no cabia en ella. Necesitaba dejarla salir... ¿En una cancion? No... con decirle todo lo que estaba pensando de ella a Bonnibel bastaba...

¡¿TU?! ¡¿TU TE VIENES A QUEJAS DE TRATAR MAL A UN AMIGO?!

¡¿QUE?! - Pregunto Bonnibel, indignada.

¡LAS LAGRIMAS QUE DERRAME POR TI! ¡TODAS ESA PUTAS NOCHES EN LA QUE SOÑABA TENERTE A MI LADO! ¡¿Y TU QUE?! ¡NADA!

Solo indiferencia y odio...

Piensalo Bonnibel... Quizas entonces vuelva - Dijo Marceline, a punto de abandonar ese lugar...

Tu me prometiste que nunca te hirias - Dijo Bonnibel, ya con unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rosadas.

Promesa revocada... - Dijo Marceline, abandonando a las dos personas que alguna vez amo... Claro que seguirira amando a Bonnibel... Solo necesitaba un respiro y poner las cosas en claro...

Ahora era Marceline quien tambien derramaba lagrimas, no por falsedad, como Ash, tampoco por amor, como Bonnibel, sino que eran lagrimas de miedo, miedo al futuro, un futuro en el cual ella no estaba con Bonnibel...

El tiempo dira...

* * *

Quizas dejar a Ash solo con Bonnibel no fue la mejor estrategia, pero en un arrancon de ese tamaño, lo unico que piensa uno es en alejarse lo mas posible de esa persona... Que tonta fue...

Ahora se preocupaba por Bonnibel... Ash era un mago a la hora de las chicas, y con un poco de esfuerzo, haria que Bonnibel cayera en sus encantos... ¿Pero que podia hacer ella?

Nada, si ya se encontraba como a 7 kilometros del reino de chicle... No, no volveria pronto, quizas no volveria... Vayase uno a saber.

Pero no tener las cosas claras volvia loca a la vampira. Se detuvo en un arbol y reposo la cabeza para reflexionar sobre todo lo que paso... Pero algo la detuvo.

Marcy...

Marcy... ¿Estas alli?

¿Venga, por que no quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Es por que soy muy rosa?

¿De donde venian esas voces rosando lo angelical? No lo sabia, pero la averiguaria... Levanto cabeza y siguio esas voces, que al parecer, a cada paso iban madurando mas y mas...

_Hola lenta princesa..._

_¡Soy tu problema!_

_Si, con Bonnibel es mejor asi..._

Camino y camino... Pero el emisor de las voces no aparecia... Quizas eso sea producto de su torturada mente. O quizas solo necesitaba despabilarse.

Diviso una laguna cerca de esa planicies y decidio lavarse el rostro con las pasivas corrientes que este tipo de laguna le ofrecian...

Salpico toda su cara con agua, logrando darle una lucidez poco creible, casi como de ensueño. Se sentia despierta tanto motriz como mental...

Decidio seguir viaje y ver que hacer con esta complicada situacion... ¿Que hacer?

Pero una voz la detuvo, y era la ultima voz que esperaba escuchar en el bosque... Era la suave voz de Bonnibel.

_¿Te volveré a ver? _

_Seguramente..._

Volteo solo para ver como como las corrientes de agua se volvian remolinos, convirtiendose luego en formas subacuaticas, llegando ya a tener forma humana.

Eran ella y Bonnibel en el tejado del Dulce Reino... Pero no es que eso paso hace poco, eso fue cuando Bonnibel y Marceline se conocieron...

_¿Qué es eso de irse sin despedirse?_

Marceline no era pequeña en ese enconces, uno no es "pequeño" con 16 años...

Pero 16 años o con 1000 años, da igual, dio un beso en la mejilla a Bonnibel...

La Marceline adulta llevo su mano a su mejilla y podia sentir el calor, el rubor, podia sentir como esos bellos momentos podian volver a repetirse... Claro, con el justo esfuerzo de ambas, podrian lograrlo...

Eras mas que obvio que ellas podian intentar un nuevo hoy...

Podemos intentar...

* * *

Pero la accion en el castillo de Bonnibel no ceso por que Marceline lo abandono... No señor...

Bonnibel luego de limpiar sus lagrimas, se dedico a atender a su visitante... Tamaña sorpresa se llevo al ver que las lagrimas de Ash dejaron de salir de sus ojos...

¿Que demonios pasa con ella? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Debe ser... ser por que - Decia Ash.

¿Que sucede entre ustedes dos? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Ell...ella y yo somos...somos ex-novios - Dijo Ash.

¿En serio? - Pregunto Bonnibel...

Si... pero...pero por suerte somos ex-novios...

¿A que va eso?

Ella me maltrataba... me golpeaba... Y yo no podia hacer nada por que ella es "La Reina Vampiro"

Demonios... Menuda mentira estaba saliendo de los labios de Ash... Marceline era la maltratada... Marceline era quien sufria a costa de Ash. Y era Marceline quien agradecia ser ex-novia de Ash...

Oh...Lo siento... - Dijo Bonnibel, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Ash - Lo siento tanto...

No...no hay problema - Dijo Ash, devuelta sacando lagrimas de sus ojos.

A Bonnibel le recorrio por toda la espalda un escalofrio... ¿Pero por que? Miedo...miedo puro y odioso...

Temia que ella pudiera correr la misma suerte que Ash... Podia creer que Marceline golpeara a este chico, siendo ella bastante fuerte y este era bastante flacucho.

Marceline no es asi - Dijo Bonnibel - No puede ser...

De repente, Ash se lanzo hacia ella, apretandos con sus dos brazos la espalda de Bonnibel... ¿Por que no lo empujaba fuera de su espacio personal?

No podia... El olor de Ash la tenia inoptizada... Siendo incapaz de hacer algo, siquiera algun movimiento, sintio como las manos de Ash pasaban de su espalda y bajaban hasta la cintura de Bonnibel...

Se hubiera quitado encima a alguien tan depravado enseguida... Pero sus brazos no respondian, la piernas no querian caminar y su mente no podia pensar en otra cosa que Ash... ¿Que demonios pasaba?

Pero si respondio cuando Ash poso sus labios sobre los de la princesa... Solo atino a dar un golpe al estomago de Ash, dejandolo tirado alli, sin mas...

Una pena... Ash no era lerdo ni distraido, asi que no tardo mas de 6 segundos en reincorporarse y devolverle el golpe a Bonnibel...

¡ESTO ES TRATAR MAL A UN AMIGO!

Otro golpe por parte de Ash al rostro de Bonnibel... Esta termino tirada en el frio suelo de dulce.

Tu..tu estas enfermo... - Dijo Bonnibel, mirando a Ash con una mueca de odio y miedo.

No...tu y la vampirita estan enfermas... ¿Mujer y Mujer? ¡¿Quien se le ocurre eso?!

No...nos amamos - Dijo Bonnibel, con una lagrima cayendo por su tersa mejilla.

No mas, Bonnibel - Dijo Ash.

Bonnibel nunca fue una chica con una vida intensa, siempre fue tranquila...Por ende, muy pocas veces su vida estuvo en peligro... No sabia por que, pero ese "No mas, Bonnibel" le dio un temor de que su vida terminaria en ese mismo cuarto.

Poco a poco Ash se iba acercando a Bonnibel... Y a cada paso que daba, el miedo aumentaba...

Debia hacer algo... Rezo a Glob y se despidio de Marceline en forma de susurro...

Adios Marcy... Te amo...

Y todo se apago por unos minutos... ¿Ash ya logro su cometido? ¿Ya todo habia acabado?

Bonnie...

¿Que sucede?

Venga, despierta.

Pero tengo miedo a lo que hay alli afuera...

Yo estare a tu lado... No llores por favor...

No quiero que sufras... Pero son muy pocos los minutos que nos quedan...

¿Que va?

Disfrutemos cada segundo...

Dalo por hecho...


	4. Nunca deje de amarla

Oliwis...

Soy yo devuelta con el proximo capitulo, pero en primer plano, unos temas a tratar...

Las dos siguientes van dirigidas para un lector fiel... Hablo de caco222.

En primer lugar, quiero intentar con un fanfiction en el que se hable de Finn y la Princesa Flama, por ende, el proyecto "Lloro por ti" ya esta en marcha :)

Y por el otro lado, el otro dia pase por tu profile y quiero decirte que yo, por lo menos, te considero mi amigo, al igual que a todos mis lectores :3

Noticias:

Proximamente publicare un nuevo fanfic que se va a llamar "¡Lady Time!" que va dedicado a mis dos mejores amigas, que estan pasando un momento por demas angustioso y esa es mi forma de decir "Yo te apoyo"

El proyecto, como dije antes, "Lloro por ti" ya esta en proceso de escritura y puede que dentro de semanas nada mas, puedan verlo aqui.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan review y a los que no tambien, me basta con que pasen y lean esta historia... Y al fin y al cabo, yo no voy a obligaros a escribir review.

Una nota al final: La primera escena, aunque se que muchos no lo recuerdan o ni siquiera lo han visto, pero es el comienzo de "A Candy Story". En caso de dudas, podeis verlo en mi cuenta...

Sin mas preambulos, el cuarto capitulo de Podemos intentar...: "Nunca deje de amarla"

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nunca deje de amarla...

_"¿Que? ¿Marceline va a rapear para mi?"_

_ Bonnibel, "Hambrienta de rojo"_

¿Llorar? ¿De que sirve eso si ya perdiste lo que querias?

Bonnibel estaba en un lugar oscuro donde la luz nunca habia llegado... Sentia un sabor en la boca asqueroso y su vida, minuto a minuto, desfallecia...

Pero aun le quedaban fuerzas para poder expresar sus sentimientos en formas de lagrimas... Parecia que hace meses que estaba alli, pero solo fueron 3 dias.

3 dias en los que espero que su novia recapacitara, y viniera a buscarla, sacarla de ese infierno al que la habian sometido...

Pero el tercer dia perdio las esperanzas... Sabia que Marceline no la vendria a buscar... Era mas que obvio, todo por tratarla como basura, como si lo que perdio fuera una cosa...

Lo siento... Es algo denigrante llamar a una persona por el termino"si lo que" tratandola como una cosa...Pero nuestra amiga lloraba por alguien que trato como una cosa y ahora se arrepentia de haberla tratado asi...

No...nuestra amiga no lloraba por algo material... no lloraba por un juguete roto, por que el ordenador dejo de funcionar... No... lloraba por algo mas que un simple objeto material... Lloraba por amor...

Un amor algo extraño... pero cuando el amor llama, no hay quien le calle...

Estaba llorando por una amiga... o...bueno, ex-amiga... Lloraba al ver que a ella al parecer siguio su vida normalmente luego de que se distanciaron... Como le gustaria hacer lo mismo... Pero no podia... Todos los jodidos dias estaba pensando en ella, en su largo y sedoso cabello, en sus colmillos, en sus labios... unidos a los suyos.

Recordar eso era doloroso... Dolia recordar que ya no estaba a su lado... intentaba llevar su vida con total naturalidad, pero le era imposible...

Claro, ¿Como llevar una vida normal en un calabozo? Y el dolor era peor sabiendo que Marceline bien podria haber seguido su vida desde que el condenado de su ex-novio se la llevo. No hizo otra cosa esos tres dias... Solo llorar, recordar a Marceline y lamentablemente, las periodicas visitas de Ash para darle de comer y ver si su espiritu de vida no se habia estinguido...

Hablado de el, afuera de su celda no se escuchaba otra cosa que el ruido de llaves, de un candado que se abre y los pasos de Ash...

Menu del dia: Sopa mal hecha y fria...

Come...Y rapido - Dijo friamente Ash.

Bonnibel cojio el tazon con las dos manos, empinandolo en su labios y acabando con su contenido en un solo sorbo...

Vaya que tienes hambre - Dijo Ash.

¿Y a ti que? - Dijo Bonnibel, tragando dolorosamente los pedazos de pan que Ash puso de "cortesia" en su sopa...

Ash callo... Pero Bonnibel aprovecho ese momento para liberarse de una de esas dos preguntas que le estaban agoviando hace tres dias... Una era si su novia sabia de todo aquello y la otra era...

¿Por que no acabas de una vez?

¿A que te refieres?

¿Por que no acabas con mi vida de una buena vez? - Dijo Bonnibel, con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Que optimista... - Dijo Ash.

¿Por que quieres que haga eso?

No tengo nada mas por que vivir... Marceline ya se olvido de mi, este estilo de vida es muy malo... Anda, acaba de una buena vez...

No lo hare...

¿Por que no?

Por una muy simple razon... - Dijo Ash, acercandose a Bonnibel- Marceline sera feliz mientras las persona que mas quiere este viva...

Pero las cosas cambian cuando esta persona esta sufriendo... Por eso sigues viva, retrasada.

¿No tienes el valor necesario verdad? - Dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo.

¿Que va? Puedo acabar con esto cuando yo quiera - Dijo Ash.

Pues hazlo... - Dijo Bonnibel.

No...no puedo hacerlo...

¿Que pasa niño tonto? ¿No puedes hacerlo por miedo?

¡Callate joder! - Grito Ash.

A proposito... Para que no te sientas solas te traje un compañero...

Tiro una monton de trapos unidos por unas debiles costuras... Era Hambo...

¿Par...para que quieres esto? - Dijo Bonnibel, cojiendo a Hambo y abrazandolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ese abrazo tenia una explicacion muy simple...Lo abrazaba por que Hambo tenia ese olor caracteriztico de Marceline... Y extraña ese olor...

Ahora Marceline si tiene por que llorar - Dijo Ash, cerrando la puerta detras de el...

* * *

Marceline necesitaba pensar unos dias... Pero era imposible, tanto asi que no encontro mejor lugar para pensar que la Nocheosfera... Su padre la recibio con los brazos abiertos... Y era un poco mas agradable desde que su padre entendio que lo de gobernar la Nocheosfera no iba con ella

A diferencia de Bonnibel, la vida de Marceline en la Nocheosfera era un lujo... Fiestas salvajes por las noches, tocar todos los dias con su viejo amigo de la Nocheosfera, Tuff. Era su vida soñada, pero bien sabia que un sueño mucho mejor la estaba esperando en OOO, pero no pensaba en ellos, ni siquiera recordaba que fue lo ultimo que Bonnibel hizo o dijo... Al fin y al cabo ¿Que mas da? Esas eran una vacaciones de los problemas sentimentales, de los lios romanticos, de Ash, de Bonnibel... Unas vacaciones para el corazon... Y una bien merecida.

Jodia pensar en Bonnibel, asi que esto era lo ultimo que queria hacer. Pero ella sabia que deberia volver en algun momento, en algun momento deberia poner los tantos claros para con Bonnibel y asi, poder pensar en un futuro juntos...

Las fiestas acabaron, los demonios de la Nocheosfera volvian al instituto y Marceline se encontraba mirando el techo de su antigua habitacion en la Nocheosfera. Estaba por de mas aburrida y al no estar haciendo nada "intenso", recordaba a Bonnibel... Estaba jugando con una pluma en sus manos y sentia que debia llamar a Bonnibel, saber que habia pasado y charlar con ella... Se bastaria con solo escuchar sus voz...

Hija... ¿Puedo entrar?.

Si padre, entra - Dijo Marceline, lanzando la pluma lejos de su vista.

Entonces el Señor de la Nocheosfera entro al cuarto de su hija. Y si Marceline alguna vez sintio miedo de su padre, fue en ese preciso momento. No fue por el hecho de que fuera el Señor de las Tinieblas, sino por la expresion que puso...

Llego una carta para ti... - Dijo el Señor Abadder.

¿Una carta? ¿Que es? - Dijo Marceline, parandose de su cama.

Del Dulce Reino - Dijo Husond, exentendiendo "la carta" a su hija.

Parecia una autentica carta del Dulce Reino, quizas era solo para alguna estupidez real o algo por el estilo... Pero tenia curiosidad si esa era, en realidad, una carta de Bonnibel a su persona para que volviera al Castillo...

Venga, leela - Dijo Hudson.

_Marceline... Mi querida novia psicopata..._

_Luego de esa discucion, me dio que pensar... ¿Marceline me merece?_

_Creo que ya sabes la respuesta... Por supuesto que NO..._

_Hago esto para decirte que me voy, y si mis calculos no fallan, es para no volver..._

_Vivir lo mismo dos veces quizas te ayude para apreciar las cosas, o al menos tener un poco de respeto hacia mi..._

_En fin, me voy y seria una suerte no volver a verte... Por mi bien, ojala que sea asi..._

_ Atentamente, Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum._

¿Que dice hija? - Dijo Hudson.

Marceline se abstuvo a decirle lo que redactaba la nota a su padre, al fin y al cabo, el no podria comprenderla, siendo que ni ella misma se entiende...

Pero no se abstuvo a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, unas que no pasaron desapercibidas a los ojos de Hudson...

¿Estas llorando hijita? - Dijo Hudson.

¡¿Y A TI QUE TE PARECE?! - Dijo Marceline - ¡¿JUSTO AHORA TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY LLORANDO?!

Hija...yo... lo siento - Dijo Hudson, retrocediendo un poco del espacio de su hija.

¡Joder! ¡Todo me esta saliendo mal! - Dijo Marceline, arrojando la nota hecha un bollo contra una de las cuatro paredes.

Estupida Bonnibel... - Susurro Marceline, con el rostro contra la almohada.

Bonnibel... ¿No es esa la Princesa del Dulce Reino? - Dijo Hudson - ¿Verdad?

Asi es... - Dijo Marceline - ¿Pero que interesa eso ahora?

Ve...salva a Bonnibel - Dijo Hudson.

¿Que va padre? - Dijo Marceline - ¡Ya estoy bastante mal! ¡No me vaciles!

Hija... Bonnibel esta en peligro - Dijo Hudson - Ve a buscarla...

¿Como puedes saber eso? - Dijo Marceline, volteando para ver a su padre.

Siento un alma llena de odio y maldad - Dijo Hudson - Y vela para que tu y Bonnibel sufran...

¿Puedes hacer eso? - Pregunto Marceline.

Soy el Señor del Mal - Dijo Hudson - Puedo hacer eso y mucho mas...

Okey... - Dijo Marceline, parandose de su cama y caminando hacia su padre...

Pero debo preguntarte algo...

¿Por que ahora estas tratando de ayudarme?

Yo...yo quiero compensarte por todo lo que te hize - Dijo Hudson.

Gracias papi - Dijo Marceline, abrazando a su padre.

No hay de que, hijita - Dijo Hudson, empezando a soltar lagrimas.

Papi...

¿Si hija?

¿Estas llorando?

¡¿Que va?!

Estas llorando...

Soy el Señor del Mal, y llorar es una de las cosas que no puedo hacer...

Alla tu - Dijo Marceline, separandose de su padre

Sera mejor ir ahora... Espero que Bonnibel sea paciente...

Ve hija... Coje un sueter por si hace frio - Dijo Hudson.

Padre, ya tengo 1000 años - Dijo Marceline.

Como tu quieras - Dijo Hudson - Suerte...

Asi, Marceline con el corazon y el espiritu dispuesto, salio de la Nocheosfera para salvar a esa razon por la que vivir era algo de lo mas placentero... Pero sabia que ir sola era probablemente un suicidio, asi que antes de lanzarse de lleno a esa aventura, tenia que hacer una parada rapida... Bueno, ojala que fuera una parada rapida...

* * *

¡FINN! ¡FINN! ¡¿Estas alli?!

No hubo respuesta... Y algo que Marceline no tenia era paciencia y mucho menos en un momento asi...

¡Joder! - Mascullo Marceline entre dientes - ¡FINN!

No habia otra forma que entrar desapercibida... Ya lo habia hecho antes y quizas esta no fuera la ultima. Pero sentia que ahora que Finn tenia 15 años podria estar haciendo quien sabe que cosas y ella estaria alli y seria...bueno...extremadamentre incomodo...

Se volvio en un murcielago y volo por encima del la copa de la Casa del Arbol y entro por la chimenea... Nada incomodo o extraño por ahora. Volo unos cuantos centimetros y encontro la escalera que daba al cuarto de Finn... Escuchaba voces que sinceramente le daban un curiosidad que no podia soportar, asi que sin ninguna clase de escrupulos, subio al cuarto de Finn y Jake...

Solo estaba Finn, Jake no...

Pero en ese momento, Finn no necesitaba la compañia de Jake, ya que estaba bien acompañado por su novia... La Princesa de las Llamas...

¡Que perfecto momento para llegar! Ellos estaban a punto de... Bueno, para que explicaros... Y si hubiera sido por que Marceline no aparecio, Finn hubiera podido concretar con su cometido... ¡Pesima suerte!

Espera mi amor... Espera.

¿Que sucede PF? - Dijo Finn, apartando sus labios de los de su novia.

No sientes...no se...como que alguien no observa - Dijo la Princesa.

¿Que va? - Dijo Finn

Espera...

¿No estaras diciendo eso para no estar conmigo?

¿Que? ¡No! - Dijo la Princesa Flama - Solo no quiero hacerlo si alguien no esta viendo...

Entonces la Princesa Flama dirijio su mirada hacia donde Marceline estaba volando... Claro que ella no estaba donde daba luz, sino que las sombras de la sombria casa de Finn y Jake jugaron el papel de camuflaje...

Ahora veras... - Dijo la Princesa Flama, parandose de la cama de Finn y dirigiendose hacia el rincon en el que estaba escondida la vampiresa...

Sin mas, cojio a Marceline de un ala y empezo a chamuscarla...

¿Que hacias espiandonos? - Preguntaba la Princesa, zarandeando a Marceline.

Espera amor... Creo saber quien es... - Dijo Finn.

¡Joder Marceline! ¡Esto ya es mucho!

Entonces Marceline volvio a su forma normal y con mucha verguenza, miro al rostro a Finn... Era cierto, todo le estaba saliendo mal, extremadamente mal...

¡¿Quien es ella?! - Pregunto a los gritos la novia de Finn.

¿Y a ti que Flamita? - Dijo Marceline altaneramente, mientras la Princesa la cojia por los cabellos.

La llama aumento con la forma de hablar de Marceline... Y si ella queria que las cosas salgan bien, estaba haciendo un pesimo trabajo.

Es una amiga, amor - Dijo Finn.

Entonces la Princesa solto a Marceline con el odio de mil personas, todo dirigido a Marceline...

¿Que quieres aqui Marceline? - Pregunto friamente Finn.

Necesito preguntarte algo - Dijo Marceline, tocando su cabello que gracias a la novia de Finn ahora era mas corto.

Okey ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Finn.

En privado - Dijo Marceline, mirando de ojeada a la Princesa Flama.

¿Que se cree esta? - Dijo la Princesa Flama - ¿Tu sabes quien soy?

¿Una tonta? - Pregunto Marceline sonriendo.

La Princesa callo...

Mi amor... ¿Te ofendes si dejamos esto para otro dia? - Pregunto Finn, cojiendo a su novia por las manos.

No me voy a poner feliz - Dijo la Princesa Flama.

Hazlo por mi - Dijo Finn - Por favor...

Ok...okey - Dijo la Princesa Flama - Pero no se pase de lista contigo...

No ocurrira - Dijo Finn, mirando fijamente a Marceline.

La Princesa se despidio de Finn con un beso y de Marceline con un empujon cuando abandonaba el cuarto y la Casa del Arbol...

Que novia mas agradable - Dijo Marceline, sentandose en la cama de Finn.

Marceline, se breve - Dijo Finn friamente...

¿Por que si no vas a hacer nada? - Dijo Marceline vacilando a Finn.

Lo que faltaba... Fuiste tu la que lo evito - Dijo Finn.

Ya creciste Finn... Recuerdo cuando te conoci... - Dijo Marceline - Y mirate, a unos pasos y...

¿Viniste para recordarme lo que no hize? - Dijo Finn cortante.

No...necesito preguntarte algo... - Dijo Marceline, quien de una buena vez, se puso seria.

¿Tiene que ver algo con Bonnibel? - Pregunto Finn...

Exactamente... - Dijo Marceline - En fin...

No quiero saber nada de eso - Dijo Finn volteando para no ver a Marceline.

¿Que va? - Dijo Marceline, algo sorprendida - ¿Por que no?

No quiero... Punto final - Dijo Finn - Bonnibel esta muy bien contigo...

No sabia que fue, ni por que, pero eso le dio a entender por que Finn no queria ir con ella a buscar a Bonnibel. Era tan simple y nunca lo vio...

Nunca dejaste de amarla - Dijo Marceline, como quien dispara una bala que da en el pecho.

¡¿Que...que estas diciendo?! - Pregunto Finn, con un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

No lo habia notado antes... Supongo que nunca me fije bien - Dijo Marceline.

Tu nunca dejaste de amar a Bonnibel - Dijo Marceline - Solo lograste acallar tus sentimientos hacia ella, y asi, causandote daño a ti mismo.

No...no se de...que estas hablando - Dijo Finn, devuelta volteando el rostro, solo para que Marceline no note su rubor.

Entonces Marceline corrio y cojio a Finn de sorpresa y abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo... ¿Por que hizo eso?... Solo para poder decirle algo que sabia que lo haria sentir mejor...

Yo tambien nunca la deje de amar...

Magicamente, unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Marceline y de los de Finn... Recordar dolia, y ellos lo sabian muy bien...

¿Que sucede con Bonnibel? - Dijo Finn separandose de Marceline.

Se la llevaron... Y necesito de ti para encontrarla - Dijo Marceline, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Finn.

¿Y por que me necesitas? - Pregunto Finn, sonrojandose.

No lo se todavia, pero creo que Ash fue quien lo hizo - Dijo Marceline - Yo no podre vencerlo en caso de que se llege a tal extremo...

¿Iras?

Claro que si... Pero debemos partir mañana - Dijo Finn.

¿Por que? - Pregunto Marceline.

Ahora voy a dormir - Dijo Finn cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de notorio disgusto.

Disfruta durmiendo Finn - Dijo Marceline, despidiendose de Finn con un beso y saliendo por el lugar por el que entro...

Al fin algo salio bien...Y le dio a entender a Marceline que las cosas podrian empezar por de mas mal y terminar con que ya tenia compañero y con eso, ya podia darle su merecido a Ash. Podria decirse que el equipo estaba formado y listo para ir a por Bonnibel...

Tu solo espera Bonnibel... Ya voy por ti.


	5. Me gustaria que fuera un sueño

Oliwis, NikolasTime devuelta...

Hoy les traigo el quinto capitulo de "Podemos intentar" pero primero tengo una noticia que por lo menos para mi es muy importante... Se que el numero es bajo, y quizas hay fanfic que hace de este numero una mierda pero da igual... ¡Este fanfic llego al numero de 551 views y visitor!

Desde ya, gracias todos los que hicieron posible esto, pero como dije antes, este numero, para otros autores, es muy poco, pero yo me siento feliz con lo que consegui (Conseguimos)

En fin... Noticias.

*¡Lady Time! ya ha sido publicada. Para quien desea leerla, esta en mi profile.

*Dentro de poco se publicara un songfic llamado "El Fin del Mundo (SPP)"

Sin mas preambulos, el quinto capitulo de Podemos intentar: "Me gustaria que fuera un sueño..."

* * *

Capitulo 5: Me gustaria que fuera un sueño...

_"Diversion, diversion, diversion"_

_Marceline,"Ven conmigo"_

El dia de la aventura se hizo esperar, ya sea por que Marceline no podia esperar para salvar a Bonnibel de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, y Finn ya se estaba agoviando con los pocos dias que estaria en esa aventura su novia se podria celosa... Y tenia toda la razon... ¿Por que debia ir con Marceline? Podria haber dicho firmemente "No" pero cada fibra de su ser lo impulso a aceptar ir con la vampiresa... Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, por lo que Marceline aparecio a las 10 de la mañana en su casa con una mochila cargada de muchas cosas, como si fuera una mision para salvar el mundo o quias el universo... Pero Finn no entendia que para Marceline esta mision era para salvar su mundo, donde ella estaba girando siempre, en lo que siempre pensaba... Bonnibel era su mundo y podria decirse que le gustaba vivir en las tierras de la Princesa...

Oki-doki, Finn - Dijo Marceline - ¿Ya estamos listos?

Si... ¿Pero por que tan temprano? - Dijo Finn, refregandose los ojos.

Deja de ser un niño lloron... Por mi hubieramos salido a las 5 de la mañana - Dijo Marceline, acomodandose el sombrero que le protegia del sol, que esa mañana parecia brillar con una inusitada luz... Bello en cierta forma.

¿Para donde vamos? - Dijo Finn, cojiendo el mapa y poniendolo frente sus ojos.

Escucho como la palma golpeo el rostro de Marceline, y entendio que...

¿No sabes donde esta Bonnibel? - Dijo Finn.

No...no se...de que estas hablando - Dijo Marceline - Esta e...en la casa...de... de Ash...

¿Tu crees? - Dijo Finn.

¿Por que no? - Dijo Marceline.

Yo si secuestrara a alguien y fuera un poco listo, no la llevaria a mi casa - Dijo Finn.

Ash es idiota, seguramente la colgo de un poste fuera de su casucha - Dijo Marceline.

Venga, ya nos vamos...

A la orden... - Dijo Finn, quien con las pocas fuerzas que tenia esa mañana, puso un pie frente al otro, caminando hacia lo desconocido...

Ya voy Bonnie... Se paciente - Susurro Marceline, empezando a su vez tambien a volar...

* * *

Levantate zorra... Vamos que no tengo tiempo...

Ya no quiero... Por favor, no lo hagas - Suplicaba Bonnibel.

No me respondas... ¿O quieres que lo de anoche se repita? - Pregunto Ash, cojiendo del brazo a Bonnibel - Vamos, levanta.

A base de arrastarla por el frio piso, consiguio sentar a Bonnibel en una asiento y con un escritorio enfrente... ¿Y ahora que queria este estupido?

Coje es boligrafo... Vamos - Dijo Ash.

¿Y que quieres que haga con el? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

Escribiras exactamente lo que te diga - Dijo Ash - Empieza...

Querida Marceline... Bueno...lo de querida esta de mas...

Espero que con tu poco coeficiente intelectual entiendas que ya no te quiero, vete de mi vida... Consiguete otro, por que yo ya me canse de esperarte...

Ah... por cierto, no me habias contado lo bien que besa Ash...

¡¿QUE?! - Grito Bonnibel - ¡NO ESCRIBIRE ESO!

Entonces Ash, sin mas, dio un puñetazo al rostro de Bonnibel...

¿Que no vas a escribir? - Dijo Ash, amenazando con el puño a Bonnibel.

Por favor... No quiero... - Dijo Bonnibel - No lo hagas...

Las lagrimas empezaron a aflorar de los ojos de Bonnibel, borrando un poco lo que seria una carta hacia Marceline.

No lo hagas... Te... te lo pido - Suplico Bonnibel - No quiero sufrir mas...

Siendo asi, yo escribiria eso que te dije - Dijo Ash.

Entonces Bonnibel empezo a escribir esas frases, con las lagrimas manchando el papel... Que vida de mierda le toco...

Lagrimas y lagrimas caian de sus ojos, y el papel hacia de perfecto pañuelo...

¡¿Que estas haciendo?! - Grito Ash, agarrando tan fuerte la mano con el boligrafo de Bonnibel que esta sintio como si los huesos se rompian con la presion.

En el papel, abajo de todas esas mentiras, se encontraba una gran verdad... Una que podria poner a Marceline muy feliz, pero no a Ash...

_"Por favor, Marcy, nunca me olvides"_

Ahhh... ¿Con que querias decirle eso a tu noviecita? - Dijo Ash, imprimiendo mas presion en el brazo de Bonnibel.

Yo...no... quiero sufrir mas - Dijo Bonnibel, con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos - Por favor...

No mentia... No queria sufrir ni un minuto mas, y por esa misma razon hizo lo que hizo...

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, clavo sin piedad el boligrafo en el pecho de Ash y hecho a correr...

Pero no se podia esperar mucho con una dieta de sopas... Asi que no pudo dar 10 pasos antes de que se callera de bruces contra el suelo. Todo acabo, ya no podia mas...

¿Con que querias escapar? - Dijo Ash, acercandose al cuerpo tumbado de Bonnibel - ¡¿EH?! ¡RESPONDE!

No...no quiero sufrir mas - Dijo Bonnibel, casi con un hilo de voz.

Es una pena... Dijo Ash, alzando su pie y incrustando de lleno el talon en la espalda de Bonnibel... Pudo percibir como las vertebras de la chica sonaban con la presion de su bota, pudo escuchar los gritos de horror y los llantos de Bonnibel, y pudo sentir como cada vez, mas y mas, se convertia en un mounstro...

Saco su pie encima de Bonnibel y se retiro a un rincon del cuarto... Llorando, se agacho y en ese rincon largo todo el llanto... Solo lo corto para decir...

Ve a tu calabozo...

No...no puedo, no puedo caminar - Dijo Bonnibel.

Entonces Ash, sin mas, cargo suavemente a Bonnibel y la llevo a su calabozo, solo para zarandearla al llegar y volver a gritar...

¡¿Querias escapar?! - Gritaba Ash - ¡¿Crees que con esta mierda de boligrafo podras hacer algo?!

Entonces cerro la puerta que separaba a Bonnibel del mundo real. Y devuelta la chica de rosa rompio en llanto... Pero que extraño, acostumbraba que siempre cuando llorara, abrazar a Hambo, pero el no se encontraba alli...

¡ASH! ¡ASH! - Empezo a gritar Bonnibel, dando varios golpes a la puerta - ¡¿DONDE ESTA HAMBO?! ¡ASH!

No hubo respuesta, y Bonnibel entendio que era inutil gritar y patalear... Mucho mas llorar, si sabia que Ash no seria capaz de devolverle a Hambo... Asi que se recosto contra la fria pared, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y empezo a llorar con la ilusion que algun dia eso acabara...

* * *

Nuestros dos heroes caminaron 12 horas y estaban en el quinto descanso para poder beber algo y comer...

¿Donde dice que queda la casa de Ash? - Pregunto Finn, comiendo de un sandwich que empaco en su mochila.

Cerca de aqui...No falta tanto - Dijo Marceline, cojiendo una manzana y quitandole todo lo rojo que poseia...

_"Special Ocasion" "Special Ocasion" "Special Ocasion"_

Joder... es la Princesa Flama - Dijo Finn - ¿Puedo contestar?

¿Y por que no? - Dijo Marceline.

Entonces Finn se alejo de Marceline con el telefono en el oido ¿Por que hacia eso?

Pasaba de ese hecho, ya que cuando Finn se fue, algo muy parecido a un aguila se paro frente a ella...

¿Hola? - Dijo Marceline, haciendo señas para que el ave reaccionara...

Ave idiota - Dijo Marceline, mirando la noche que ya estaba sobre ellos.

Volvio a mirar al pajarraco y vio que este no estaba, pero si una carta...

Cojio la carta y vio que estaba humeda... Extraño, pero tenia mucha curiosidad y la abrio como pudo...

_Querida Marceline... Bueno...lo de querida esta de mas..._

_Espero que con tu poco coeficiente intelectual entiendas que ya no te quiero, vete de mi vida... Consiguete otro, por que yo ya me canse de esperarte... _

_Ah... por cierto, no me habias contado lo bien que besa Ash..._

Abajo de todo eso habia un gran rayon, como si quizieron tapar algo con el boligrafo... La carta ya estaba humeda, pero lo estuvo mas cuando Marceline termino de leer la carta... Bonnibel ya no la queria. ¿Por que? ¿Que hizo ella?

No tenia sueño, no tenia ganas de dormir, pero de todas formas se acosto en la cama de camping... ¿Por que? Para poder entrar a ese mundo donde todo es perfecto y donde, puede juntarse con Bonnibel, ajeno a todo lo real, podia compartir un buen rato con su chica.

* * *

¿Bonnibel? ¿Estas alli?

Joder... ¿Donde demonios estoy?

Marceline acaba de despertar en un lugar completamente entintado con blanco... Y el no saber donde estaba la estaba poniendo de los pelos.

¿Finn? ¿Estas alli?

Empezo a caminar hacia ningun lado, ya que no se veia otra cosa que blancura... Solo freno cuando escucho una voz... Era la voz de Bonnibel, y devuelta Marceline no tenia idea de donde venia.

Marcy... ¿Donde estas?

¡¿Marcy?!

No grites, niñita mimada, estoy aqui - Dijo Marceline.

¿En serio? - Dijo Bonnibel - Pero yo no te puedo ver...

Solo debes desearlo... - Dijo Marceline, sin dar un paso mas - Vamos...

Espera un minuto, debo ver si...

Entonces Bonnibel aparecio frente ella, y las ganas de abrazarla que tenia Marceline eran tantas, pero lamentablemente sabia que esa Bonnibel era un producto de su deprimida imaginacion...

Noto que Bonnibel tenia algo asi como grilletes en las manos y cortes en toda la cara... Sin contar los brazos, que estaban poblados por hematomas de gran tamaño...

¡Bonnie! - Dijo Marceline, empezando a correr hacia su chica - ¡¿Quien te hizo esto?!

No puedo hablar, el viene a por mi... - Susurro Bonnibel, con la cabeza y mirada fija en el blanco vacio...

¡¿Quien es "el"?! - Empezo a gritar Marceline - ¡Deja que te ayude con esto!

Vete Marcy... No quiero que sufras - Dijo Bonnibel, empujando a Marceline de su persona.

¡¿A que va eso?! - Grito Marceline - ¡Bonnibel, reacciona!

Imagina... que estoy sufriendo por ambas - Dijo Bonnibel - Yo debo irme...

De repente, un ser encapuchado aparecio y cojio a Bonnibel por el cuello y se la llevaba lejos de Marceline... Quizo luchar, moverse o emitir algun grito para demostrar su disgusto con esa situacion... No pudo, nada en ella funcionaba bien...

Entonces Bonnibel se paro y empezo a caminar al lado del ser encapuchado... Parecia que habia entendido que ya todo acabo... Solo freno para decirle a Marceline...

_"Recuerda tu nido de amor, si eso sigue vivo"_

¡Joder! ¡Ni en sus sueños las cosas iban bien!

Marcy...

¡No me molestes, debo pensar!

Marceline, despierta.

¡Joder, que no me molestes!

¡Marcy, despierta!

Y de un grito volvio a ese mundo real, aquel en el que estaba en una aventura con Finn para rescatar a Bonnibel... Pero ahora que sabia que iban sobre la pista equivocada, las cosas cambiaban...

Marcy... ¿A que va esa cara? -Dijo Finn, dejando de sacudirla por los hombros.

Hable con Bonnibel... - Susurro Marceline - Ya se donde esta...

¿En serio? - Dijo Finn - ¡Genial!

Marceline sabia que a donde se dirigian no era el mejor lugar para ir... Mucho menos ahora que estaba con Bonnibel... Muy probablemente, Bonnibel estuviera en el viejo nidito de amor que Marceline y Ash tenian cuando ellos dos eran jovenes...

Ya podia sentir el olor de Bonnibel, ojala que este bien...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	6. La fiesta debe acabar

Oliwis... I am back...

Con el sexto capitulo de Podemos intentar..., pero primero unos temas para tratar.

Deben enteder que ayer fue Año nuevo (Gracias a caco222 por su mensaje :3) y debo deciros que me acoste, me levante, desayune y almorze con resaca, asi que no me tengan muy en cuenta si encuentras una que otra incoherencia o falta de ortografia. (Modo alcoholico on)

Otra cosita, mas bien, una pregunta...

¿A quienes de mis lectores le gusta el Lemon? (Para quienes no estan familiarizados con el termino, buscadlo en Wikipedia ¬¬) Mejor dicho, ¿Quisieran ver Lemon en algun fanfic o en este mismo?

Os dejo un fic que lemon le queda corto, pero me gusto (Perversion ON) se llama "Un problema embarazoso" y lo escribio el autor UAkuma... Ledlo y decidme si quieren ver algo asi en algun fanfic mio o en este mismo.

Sin mas que decirle ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS MIS LECTORES! (Atrasado, devuelta ¬¬) el sexto capitulo de Podemos Intentar: La fiesta debe acabar...

* * *

Capitulo 6: La fiesta debe acabar...

_"¡Yo nunca dije que debia ser perfecta!"_

_Bonnibel,"Lo que estaba perdido"_

Y con esa alegria de ya saber donde estaba Bonnibel, Marceline no dudo en seguir con su camino... Pareceria una locura, pero es que era exactamente eso... En fin, a cada paso que daban, los dos heroes notaban que su entorno cambiaba y se volvia ma peligroso...

Mil y una vez Finn opino sobre este asunto... Debian parar y reponer fuerzas.. Pero fue una pena que Marceline hizo oido sordo a esto y siguio con su camino... ¿Que? ¿Pensaba que llegaria mas rapido a Bonnibel asi?

Que equivocada que estaba...

Pero nunca dije que Marceline no estaba agotada.. Es mas, ella era quien estaba mas exhausta de ambos... Pero aun asi seguia...

Vaya que Bonnibel era importante para ella... Si hubiera sido por Finn, se hubiera abierto de esa aventura en el tercer dia. Y debia admitir que desde lo que paso, osea, lo que vio antes de todo esto, hizo el mirar a Marceline un acto completamente diferente... Antes podia mirar a Marceline y admitir que ella era un libro abierto, pero ahora notaba que no compartia todo con sus amigos... Nunca, jamas, hubiera imaginado que Marceline estuviera enamorada de Bonnibel.

Y si... Nunca se puedo conocer bien a una persona... Mucho menos a Marceline.

* * *

Y como si fuera agua, los dias se fueron como tal, sin siquiera darse cuenta ni teniendo nocion del tiempo que estuvieron caminando, pasaron 3 dias, tres dias que fueron caminar, tomar un descando de 15 minutos y luego seguir caminando...

Marceline tenia ya 1000 años, osea, que las experiencias de vida la volvieron mas fuerte mental y fisicamente... Pero Finn apena tenia 16 años, y el si tenia limites fisicos...

No le importaba que Marceline lo apurara, no le interesaba si Marceline queria seguir... Pero lo que si le molestaba, y mucho, era como rabiaba Marceline cuando el se sentaba para recobrar los aires... ¡Era un humano, joder!

No lo podia creer... El debia ir a su ritmo y Marceline queria que fuera al ritmo de un vampiro. Esa aventura se estaba tornando algo pesado, algo que no podria soportar por mucho tiempo...

Ya mas de una vez estuvo a tres pasos de decirle a Marceline que el se bajaba, pero algo lo detenia... ¿Seria que la vida de Bonnibel corria peligro?

Probablemente... Era del todo cierto que lo que sentia por la Dulce Princesa nunca se habia extinguido... Pero era algo inutil salvarla ya que pasaria de el e iria directamente a los brazos de Marceline. ¿Que seria el? Solo el chico idiota que acompaño... que ayudo, y que sin ninguna duda no recibiria una sola gratitud...

Mar...Marceline... espera - Dijo Finn con el poco aire que le quedaba - E...espera.

Venga Finn, no falta tanto - Dijo Marceline.

No pod...podemos seguir...ya...ya es de noche - Dijo Finn.

¿Y que tiene? - Dijo Marceline - ¿Acaso el mas grande heroe de OOO tiene miedo a la oscuridad?

¡Noo...quiero descansar! - Grito Finn, para luego agazaparse contra un arbol... Era el miedo el que corria por la venas...

Marceline se estaba acercando a el, y no era para darle un abrazo...

¿Quieres volver, verdad? - Pregunto Marceline, frunciendo el ceño - Nunca quisiste estar en esta aventura...

Joder...perder mi tiempo con un niñato como tu... - Dijo Marceline dandole la espalda - No lo puedo creer...

¡RESPONDEME! - Grito Marceline de repente, mirando fijamente a Finn - ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER?!

¡¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASA?! - Dijo Finn, quien no estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de Marceline... O mejor dicho, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Marceline enojada... Mucho menos con el...

¡¿QUE SENTIDO TIENE QUE SIGA SI TODO ESTO ES PARA TI?!...

Marceline se quedo helada como la roca y hasta retrocedio un poco del espacio de Finn... Mierda...metio la pata...

¿N...no quieres ir...a sal...salvar a Bonnibel? - Dijo Marceline con un hilo de voz.

Es que me da por pensar... ¿Que gano yo? - Dijo Finn - ¡Si vas a ser tu quien la rescate!

Marceline entendio todo, como si hubiera sido un baldazo de agua fria...

Me das pena... - Dijo Marceline...

¡¿QUE?!

Tu no dejaste de amarla, pero eres tan...tan... ¡Ahh! que no tienes lo necesario para luchar por ella.

¡¿Que sabes tu de eso?! - Grito Finn - ¡¿EH?!

No se... pero daria mi vida por ver esa niñita mimada sonreir... - Susuro Marceline, como dando un golpe certero en el pecho de Finn. Pero no fue al muchacho al unico que le dolio, sino que de los ojos de Marceline empezaron a salir lagrimas... Malditos lagrimales.

Pues lo haras sola... Yo me vuelvo para casa - Dijo Finn, cojiendo su mochila y dandole la espalda a Marceline.

Se lo que viste el dia del concierto no te gusto... Pero entiendeme por favor... - Dijo Marceline,lagrimas de por medio, pero Finn ya se habia ido, dejandola a ella sola con sus lagrimas y pensamientos.

¡Que mierda de vida! ¡¿Nada le iba a salir bien?!

Ahora estaba por su cuenta... Pensaba que ahora que no estaba con Finn podria llegar mas rapido a Bonnibel, pero tambien se sentia insegura sin el chico a su lado...

Se recosto e intento conciliar el sueño... Eso era algo estupido... Toda esa pelea empezo por que Finn queria dormir... Y ahora era ella quien estaba durmiendo. Pero creia que eso serviria para pones sus pensamientos en orden...

Queria que su mente pudiera pensar en algo claro, pero la musica de fondo no se lo permitia... ¿Musica de fondo?

Asi es...si prestaba atencion se podia escuchar una musica bastante movida, digamos que lo suficiente como para que Marceline empezara a volar hacia el foco de la musica... Esa musica que la tenia encantada...

* * *

Camino un poco y se encontro con una ruidosa fiesta... Las luces, la musica, todo arecia hecho como para protagonizar un eden, algo perfecto. De lo cual queria formar parte...

Una persona vio a Marceline flotando cerca de la fiesta y se acerco a ver en que la poia ayudar...

Hola muñeca... ¿Eres de por aqui? - Pregunto el joven, con una copa de bebida en la mano.

..Ehh... si... soy del... Dulc...dulce Reino - Dijo Marceline intentando volver en si...

Ahh... entonces no te gustan las fiestas... - Dijo el joven - ¿Verdad?

Pero como negarme a una fiesta como este - Dijo Marceline, mirando deseosa al joven...

¡Muy bien! - Dijo el joven.

No nos hemos presentado formalmente...

Trevor Borh... Un gusto...

Ma...Marceline Abadder... la Reina Vampiro...

Bien, Su Majestad... La fiesta esta adentro.

Entonces Marceline empezo a caminar al lado de Trevor, con la seguridad de que esa fiesta era una de las mas geniales jamas creadas... Demasiada perfecta como para ser real...

¿Esto es real? - Susurro Marceline.

Si... tan real como tu - Dijo Trevor, cojiendo la mano de Marceline.

Actuar de esa forma era una forma indirecta de romper la promesa que tuvieron ella y Bonnibel... No era que no queria, sino que no podia evitar los halagos de aquel caballero. Sentia que cada vez que tocaba su piel esta aumentaba de temperatura...

Todo era diversion, felicidad y gozo hasta que termino la fiesta...

Fue Trevor quien acompaño a Marceline fuera de esa fiesta y no con las intenciones que uno esperaria...

Okey Trevor... Gracias por todo... - Dijo Marceline - Yo creo que me voy... Buenas noches.

Marceline...

Si...¿Que sucede Trevor?

No...no se como decirlo... - Dijo Trevor - Pero puedo sentir que nos conocemos de una noche, pero tambien siento que puedo decirte cualquier cosa...

Marceline se quedo helada... Ora prueba viviente de que el universo entero le estaba acomodando el camino para que todo saliera extremadamente mal... Alli radicaba el problema, Trevor era un chico por de mas lindo, pero la promesa que hizo con Bonnibel cambio su vida para siempre...

¿Qu...que te parece si... si vamos a mi lugar especial? - Dijo Trevor.

No...no se de que me estas hablando... - Dijo Marceline.

Vamos Marcy... puedo ver que esto, con un poco de esfuerzo, podria ser una bella relacion - Dijo Trevor, rodeando a Marceline con los brazos - ¿Que dices?

Y asi sin mas... Todo ocurrio tan rapido que ni se dio cuenta de que habia roto la promesa que aquella noche de pasion tuvo con Bonnibel... Fue tan rapido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando termino en la cama de Trevor.. No reconocia el lugar, quizas se habia exedido de alcohol, quizas estaba muy distraida mirando a Trevor... Pero lo hizo, rompio la promesa con Bonnibel y se arrepentia con cada fibra de su ser. Lo siento Bonnibel, lo siento tanto...

* * *

No recordaba nada de la noche pasada... Pero ahora era mucho peor... A su lado estaba un hombre durmiendo placidamente... Y como si fuera poco, ella estaba desnuda.

¡PUTO UNIVERSO! ¡¿QUE TE HICE YO?!

No podia mantener abiertos los dos ojos, no podia moverse y sentia una gran dolor en su intimidad... Solo se limito a escuchar... Y con horror se percato de dos personas gritando.

¡¿COMO PUDISTE TRAER A MI EX-NOVIA AQUI?!

¡JODER TIO! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE YA NO USABAS ESTE LUGAR Y QUE YO SI LO PODIA UTILIZAR!

¡PERO NO PARA LLEVARTE A MI EX-NOVIA A LA CAMA!

Venga Ash... ¿Que pasa? Ni que estuvieras ocultando un cadaver aqui...

Vete de aqui... - Dijo Ash, mirando el cuerpo inanimado de Marceline. No estaba dormida, escucho cada palabra... Y cada frase le erizaba mas y mas la piel.

¿Y que hago con ella? - Dijo Trevor - ¡¿No estaras pensado en...

Yo me encargo - Dijo Ash - Vistete y vete.

Puto y jodido universo... Parecia que para el universo, el estar con Bonnibel era algo inapropiado... Y ahora que sentia el frio concreto en su nuca y una reja la separaba del exterior, entendio que todo se perdio... Todo acabo...

Lo siento Bonnibel, pero se que cuando esto termine, podremos estar juntas...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	7. Al fin juntas

Oliwis... Vuelvo con el capitulo final de Podemos Intentar... (T.T)

En fin, se que dije que iba a ser bastante largo, pero no puedo extender la trama mucho mas asi que se queda aqui. Tambien os dije en ¡Lady Time! que intente darle un buen final, para enmendar la escazes de capitulos. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado... por mi bien...

En fin... Hoy es dia de criticas. En sus reviews deberan hacer esto. Poner una notificacion, osea, como valorar el fanfic (Ya saben 9,8,7 puntos). Luego una reseña de ustedes y luego algo en lo que tengo que mejorar como autor. Se que es algo estupido, no lo voy a negar (Es mas, es lo mas estupido que he hecho) Pero es una forma de saber que quieren ustedes :3 Y de yo pueda mejorar como autor.

Pero esta historia no termina aqui...Tengo la puta necesidad de seguir mis fanfic, asi que la continuacion de este va a ser "Lloro por ti..." (60% Finn y la Princesa Flama, 40% Bubbline) Luego abajo de este ultimo capitulo dejo unas cosas que quedaron pendientes pero no quiero hacerlos esperar por el capitulo

Sin mas preambulos, el capitulo final de Podemos Intentar: Al fin juntas...

* * *

Capitulo 7: Al fin juntas...

_"Gracias Bonnie"_

_Marceline,"Hambrienta de rojo"_

Ya todo estaba perdido... No quedaba nada por luchar.

Llorar era lo unico que podia hacer mientras veia como los minutos pasaban... Sentia el vacio... Acababa de romper una promesa con una persona muy importante... ¿Que habra sido? ¿Hace tres horas? ¿Cuatro quizas?

No... desde que ocurrio eso, pasaron 5 dias... en los cuales no hizo nada mas que llorar, escuchar al silencio que penetraba en aquel frio lugar.

¿Por que la vida lo trataba de esa manera?...

Bien esos podrian ser sus ultimos recuerdos en su vida, no queria recordar los malos momentos... La discusion con Bonnibel, el momento en el que Finn se alejo de ella... Todo es estaba dando vueltas en la mente de la vampira. Paso de ello y empezo a pensar los buenos momentos en los que tuvo... Su rencuentro con Bonnibel, la cancion, la noche que compartieron juntas... Recordaba eso con amor y con esperanza, aunque sea muy poca, era esperanza, y era lo que mas necesitaba ahora...

Pero tambien le dolia recordar, por que Bonnibel no estaba a su lado... Dolia ese vacio en su corazon.

Bonnibel... - Susurro Marceline, para luego romper en llanto.

Suerte que estaba sola, por que su reputacion caeria si alguien la veia llorar... Pero le daba por pensar...

¡¿Que mierda importaba eso ahora?!

Nada... al igual que un monto de cosas que antes consideraba "importantes" ahora no valian nada... Lo unico que importaba era Bonnibel... Y si se encontraba bien...

Su llanto solo fue interumpido por un leve golpeteo en la pared donde esta apoyada... Al principio, sentia como ese suave golpeteo le hacia sentir mejor, llegando a ser placentero, pero luego de 4 minutos, el golpeteo paso de ser "leve" y se convirtio en un golpe brusco... Como si estuvieran golpeando algo duro contra el concreto...

¡Hey espera! - Grito Marceline, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - ¡Detente!

El sonido ceso, a la par que el silencio se hacia presente...

¡Oye...¿Estas bien?! - Dijo Marceline.

Silencio...

Entonces una voz...una voz que ilumino toda la vida de Marceline... Sentia que con esas palabras, el corazon volvia a latir... Increible,era asombroso como unas simples palabras le dieron toda la fuerza a Marceline para gritar, y hasta para pelear por lo que mas queria...

M...marcy... ¿Ere...eres tu?

Bon..Bonnie - Susurro Marceline - Est...¡ESTAS BIEN!

No habia palabras que definieran la felicidad de ambas chicas... Ahora estaban juntas, y aunque una dura pared de hormigon las separaba, con solo escuchar sus voces eran felices...

¡Ahhhh... Bonnie... te extrañe... te extrañe tanto... - Dijo Marceline, pegando su mejilla a la pared de concreto que la separaba de su amada -Perdon por la pelea... no fue mi intencion... Lo siento!

Yo tambien te extrañe - Dijo Bonnibel.

Algo habia alli que hacia sentir a Marceline que no estaba hablando con Bonnibel, sino que con una pared.

¿Que sucede Bonnie?

Por favor, no te vayas nunca - Dijo Bonnibel

Yo no deberia prometerte nada mas mi amor... - Dijo Marceline...

¿Que sucede? - Dijo Bonnibel - Por favor... dime que no...

Lo hablaremos luego... - Dijo Marceline.

Claro...si hay un "luego" - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡Que pesimista! - Grito Marceline - Yo no pienso quedarme asi...

lejos de ti...

No obtuvo respuesta de Bonnibel... Haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran mas y mas...

¿B...Bonnie? - Dijo Marceline con un hilo de voz - ¿E..estas bi...bien?

Viene alguien... - Susurro Bonnibel - Ten cuidado...

Al parecer Bonnibel ya se acostumbro a esto de ser prisionera... Pero Marceline no entendia nada de nada, asi que se tuvo que limitar a escuchar...

Venga... Tu noviecita todavia no desperto... Asi que tenemos tiempo.

Por favor... no lo hagas - Suplicaba Bonnibel.

¿Quien me lo impedira? ¡¿Tu novia?! ¡De ella me separan 8 rejas de acero! - Dijo Ash, agarrando aun mas fuerte a Bonnibel del brazo y empezando a tironearla.

Una mal error... un error fatal se podria decir... No eran 8 barrotes los que separaban a Marceline de Ash, eran solo 20 centimetros de aire...Ella pudo salir de la celda... Y adivinen que hora es...

Hora de pagar por tus actos...

Ash era ajeno a todo esto, o al menos lo era hasta que Marceline dijo "¿Adonde vas Ash?". Volteo y al ver los ojos enfurecidos de Marceline y los colmillos saliendo de sus fauces, hecho a correr ligero como el viento.

Pero el atrapar a Ash y hacerlo pagar estaba en segundo plano, lo que ahora importaba y deseaba era abrazar a Bonnibel, sentir ese calor en su cuerpo y oler ese dulce aroma que salia de su cabello, que a pesar de todas la penurias que vivio la Princesa, este aroma seguia vigente en su persona...

Contorneo todo su bello rostro con la mano, haciendo de esa caricia el primer contacto suave y amoroso en semanas... Pero su mano se detuvo al ver la hemoragia que su novia estaba sufriendo en la frente...

¿Bo...Bonnie? - Dijo Marceline tocando - ¿F...fue el...el quien te hizo esto?

Va a morir... Dame solo tres minutos - Dijo Marceline mirando hacia la ruta de escape de Ash.

No...no fue el... Fui...fui yo - Dijo Bonnibel, ocultando su cabeza lacerada en el pecho de Marceline.

No me... estara dicie... No.. tu no - Dijo Marceline, acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

Creia todo perdido... Lo siento - Dijo Bonnibel con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y la blusa de Marceline hacian de perfecto pañuelo.

¿Me prometes algo? - Dijo Marceline, posando sus manos en el rostro de Bonnibel, haciendo que no le quedara otra que mirarla a los ojos.

¿Qu...que? - Pregunto Bonnibel, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevava a niveles inucitados con la simple mirada de Marceline.

No lo vuelvas a hacer... - Dijo Marceline, a quien las lagrimas ya le estaba aflorando de los ojos -¿Me lo prometes?

Es una promesa... - Dijo Bonnibel, uniendo sus labios a los de Marceline...

¡Joder! ¡Que bien se sentia el tener a ese alguien especial devuelta a su lado!

Amaba a Bonnibel, amaba todo de ella... Mas aun tener sus labios unidos y el no querer separarlos para siempre le daba una satisfaccion tan grande que ya ni siquiera le importaba darle su merecido a Ash... Que escapara el muy idiota, poco le importaba a Marceline, ya tenia lo que queria, alli, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento... Amor mutuo y puro.

Bonnibel separo sus labios de los de Marceline y cojio sus cabellos con una fuerza que nunca habia esperado de ella...

¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Marceline, pasando su bifida lengua por sus labios, que tenian impregnado el aroma de Bonnibel.

Ve... dale ese merecido a ese idiota - Dijo Bonnibel, acariciando con su mano la tersa mejilla de Marceline.

¿Tu...tu me estas diciendo que...

Hazlo sufrir como nos hizo sufrir a nosotras...

Vaya... no conocia ese lado tuyo Bonnie... - Dijo Marceline.

No me conoces de nada entonces... Vamos, el muy idiota no debe haber ido muy lejos...

Entonces Marceline volo hacia el descampado donde ellos solian compartir noches y noches de pasion y noviazgo perdido, cual flama que se extingue con la mas minima corriente de viento.

Joder... no veo nada - Dijo Marceline.

¿Me buscabas Mar-Mar? - Era la voz de Ash, pero lo unico que le preocupaba era que no sabia donde estaba...

¡DA LA CARA! - Grito Marceline, quien ya estaba deseando cojer a Ash y darle su merecido... - ¡Venga! ¡No era el hombre con los cojones necesarios!

Callate zorra... - Dijo Ash - No te parecia lo mismo la noches que pasamos juntos...

No podias tener una vida facil Mar-Mar... - Dijo - Mucho menos ahora...

Al decir eso, Marceline se descargo y salto encima de Ash, apresandolo contra el piso.

¡Hey! - Dijo Ash - ¡Sueltame!

Adios Ash - Dijo Marceline, sacando sus colmillos que fueron directo a la yugular de Ash.

_Ashicus Vuelicus_

¡Que maldito! ¡Que dejara la magia y luchara como un hombre!

Lo unico bueno que saco de eso fue que pudo meter a medias sus colmillos en el cuello de Ash... No tanto para matarlo, pero si para causar una leve hemoragia...

Ahh... No te has oxidado nada - Dijo Ash, sobandose donde Marceline mordio, a la vez que empezaban a salir unas gotitas de sangre- Una pena que no sirvio de nada...

¡¿Con magia?! - Dijo Marceline - ¡Pelea como un hombre!

No... ¿Pelear es un poco salvaje verdad?

Esa voz era de Ash, pero no se lo veia alli...

Asi que te dejo esta ultima oportunidad, pero primero debes elegir...

Entre tu "amada" o ese pedazo de trapo al que alguna vez llamaste Hambo - Dijo Ash...

De un lado, Bonnibel, con alguien con un cuchillo rosando su delicado cuello...

No lo podia creer, era Trevor quien estaba reprimiendo a la Princesa... Que desgraciado...

Lo siento Marceline... Se que lo nuestro fue especial, pero le debo un favor a Ash - Dijo Trevor, oprimiendo el pecho de Bonnibel para que no gritara.

Y del otro lado, Hambo, colgando de una soga... Pero este no era el problema, el problema era que estaba colgando en uno de los silos llenos de desperdicios que se usaban en forma de tortura por "La Union" en la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones... Asi es... Su nidito de amor no era otra cosa que un campo de concentracion abandonado de La Union...

¿Por que quieres joderme? - Susurro Marceline, para luego gritar - ¡¿Que te hize yo?!

Ahhh... ¡¿No lo recuerdas verdad?! - Grito Ash apareciendo en escena - ¡¿Acaso nuestra hija ya es parte de tus recuerdos?!

Marceline golpeo su rostro con la palma de su mano para luego soltar...

¡¿Esa hija que tuviste con una zorra y para colmo, querias que yo me haga cargo de ella?!...

Cosas que Bonnibel no sabia de Marceline... ¡Ella tenia una hija! O algo asi... Bueno, luego lo hablaria con ella...

Marceline quizo saltar hacia Ash y sin mas, desgarrarle en un nuevo intento su cuello con los colmillos... Pero el muy idiota se anticipo a esto...

No saltes, por que la vida de la estupida chiclosa puede acabar con un chasquido de dedos - Dijo Ash.

Tienes las manos atadas Mar-Mar - Dijo Ash - ¿Que vas a hacer?

Marceline apreto los puños y empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos... Y fue en ese momento en el que a Bonnibel un miedo muy profundo le recorrio todo el cuerpo... ¿Que era mas importante para Marceline? ¿Hambo o ella?

Parecia estar meditando la respuesta, como si ambas opciones fueran igual de importante...

Vamos Marcy... - Susurro Bonnibel, sintiendo el filo de la navaja en su cuello. Era mejor ni hablar...

Suelta a Bonnibel - Dijo Marceline, agachando la cabeza.

Bien... ¡Trevor! ¡Sueltala! - Dijo Ash, mirando fijamente a Marceline, para evitar cualquier moviemiento involuntario de parte de ella.

¿En serio debo hacerlo?... Huele bien - Dijo Trevor, pasando su lengua por el cuello de Bonnibel.

¡Sueltala de una vez idiota! - Grito Ash.

Trevor la solto y Bonnibel tardo un poco en recobrar la estabilidad... Pero no tardo en insultar al chico y a su amigo...

Estas enfermo... Tu y tu amigo estan completamente enfermos.

Muy bien Mar-Mar - Dijo Ash, palpando una palanca - Elejiste a tu chica, ahora ve a esa porcion de tu infancia fundirse con los millones de atomos que puede ofrecer la radiacion...

Adios Hambo...

Jalo de la palanca y hecho a correr con su amigo gilipollas atras de el...

Hambo comenzo a bajar, y mientras lo hacia, Marceline ahogaba su llanto en Bonnibel... Hambo formaba gran parte de los recuerdos buenos de Marceline, y verlo partir era muy doloroso...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito provino de la boca de Ash, mientras caia de bruces contra el duro suelo... No se veia mucho, ya que su cuerpo levanto una gran nube de polvo... A lo unico que se atinaba a ver era solo un lago de sangre y una espada completamente roja a su lado... Eso solo significaba una cosa...

¡FINN! - Gritaron Marceline y Bonnibel al unisono.

Era la espada de Finn la que corto la mitad de la yugular de Ash, haciendo de los dos agujeros en el cuello de Ash una gran herida de 6 centimetros.. Esa herida era fatal, pero tenian tiempo para hablar con el, ya que un hombre como Ash no se desangra tan rapidamente.

¿Pero que importaba si Ash moria ahora o en dentro de unos minutos? ¡Nada! Lo mas importante era que Finn volvio y sin miedo podia decir que sentia algo muy parecio a la alegria cuando vio a su amigo rubio saliendo de esa polvareda...

Te olvidabas de esto - Dijo Finn, tirando a los pies de las dos enamoradas una cosa rosa y llena de remiendos... Era increible, Finn paso de darle su merecido a Ash, ya que tambien salvo a Hambo.

¡Finn! ¡Volviste! - Grito Marceline apartandose de Bonnibel para ir directamente a abrazar a su heroe prodigo...

¡¿Dejarte sola?! - Dijo Finn, sonriedo - ¡Eso no es de buen amigo!

Se que eres un buen amigo Finn...¿Pero p...por que reaccionaste asi?- Dijo Marceline, apoyando sus dos brazos en los hombros de su heroe. - ¿Es algo que hice yo?

En parte si, pero luego hablamos de ello - Dijo Finn - Pero aun mas importante... ¿Como esta la Princesa? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Si Finni... Muchas gracias por venir - Dijo Bonnibel, acercandose a Finn.

No hay de que Princesa, siempre a su servicio... - Dijo Finn haciendo un ademan...

Hey... Marcy... - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Y que paso con tu ex-novio?

Joder... Ash seguia alli, y por lo visto, seguia vivo.

Hola Ash... - Dijo Marceline sentandose al lado del charco de sangre - ¿Me permites?

Mojo su dedo en la sangre de su ex-novio y lo despigmento en un santiamen...

Ahhh... deliciosa - Dijo Marceline, pasando la lengua por sus colmillos - De haber sabido que tu sangre era tan deliciosa, te hubiera mordido hace mucho...

¿Qu...qu... ¡COF! - Dijo Ash, tosiendo un poco de sangre y ya presentando cuadros de convulsiones - ¿Q...que vas a ha...hacer ahora?

Nada... por que todo esta hecho - Dijo Marceline - ¿Sientes eso? Se llama la muerte... Ahora sabras que es ser un "simple mortal"

Siempre creiste que el sufrir en vida era mas tortura que morir... Vamos a poner a prueba esa hipotesis...

S...se... que esto no...no es como querias... - Dijo Ash, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios - No pod...podras matarme c...con tus propias manos. Al...algo que has deseado desde siempre.

No...no lo creas... No me ensuciare las manos con una basura como tu - Dijo Marceline - Por el simple hecho de ver que las cosas salian como yo queria, tuviste que venir a joderme... ¿Verdad?

Una pena, mira como termino todo esto - Dijo Marceline - Si hubieras pensado un poco antes de actuar...

La hora llego...

Buenas noches niño tonto - Dijo Marceline.

Ash se fue como un completo idiota, escupiendo mucha sangre al rostro de Marceline... Esta poco le importo eso, ya que cuando se limpio lo unico que hizo fue pararse de al lado de Ash, quien luego de unas cuantas convulsiones por la falta de sangre en el cerebro, sufrio un ataque al corazon y ceso de respirar...

Ya esta hecho - Dijo Marceline...

¿E..esta.. esta muerto? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

No me digas que estas sintiendo pena por el... - Dijo Marceline.

¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! - Dijo Bonnibel - Me gustaria retorcer su cuello y...

Espera emocion, ya esta... - Dijo Marceline, atrapando a Bonnibel con los brazos...

Te amo, Bonnibel - Dijo Marceline - ¿Lo sabias?

Me...me llego el rumor - Dijo Bonnibel sonriendo.

Entonces ambas chicas unieron sus labios en un tierno beso que se quedaron debiendo desde el dia en el que se separaron...

Importaba poco que Finn, el cuerpo sin vida de su ex-novio y Hambo fueran testigos... Al fin y al cabo, querian que todo el mundo se enterara...

¡BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM Y MARCELINE ABADDER SE AMABAN!

Se sentia tan bien decirlo... Y tener a Bonnibel devuelta pegada a su cuerpo era algo mucho mejor...

Ahora tocaba volver a casa, hablar con los familiares... Todos tenian ganas de volver, pero quien mas tenia ganas era Finn, por que alla le esperaba un asunto que no podia ni queria posponer...

No importaba ahora el ritmo de la caravana, no importaba parar 1.200 veces a descansar... Bonnibel ya estaba al lado de Marceline y con eso tenia todo a la mano...

Gracias universo, hace tiempo que me debias una...

* * *

La llegada de Bonnibel al Dulce Reino fue por de mas escandalosa, y aun mas el anuncio de la ascencion de la nueva Reina del Dulce Reino, Marceline Abadder...

Pero primero lo primero, hora de despedirse...

Okey... Chicas, nos vemos - Dijo Finn - Tengo unas cosas que atender con la Princesa Flama... Espero que todo salga bien..

Espera Finn... - Dijo Bonnibel, cojiendo de la mano al muchacho rubio...

¿Que sucede DP? - Dijo Finn.

Marceline me comento que tu querias algo a cambio de tus servicios - Dijo - ¿Que te gustaria?

Nada...nada en especial... Princes..Princesa - Dijo Finn, ruborizandose un poco.

Yo se como puedo pagarte... - Dijo Bonnibel, posando su mano en el rostro de Finn y juntando sus labios en forma de agradecimiento. No era un beso por amor, era por asi decirlo, un "Gracias" algo exagerado...

Muchas gracias Finni - Dijo Bonnibel, rodeando a Finn con los brazos y dandole un gran y tierno "abrazo de oso"...

Hey Finn... es mi chica - Dijo Marceline, apartando a Bonnibel de Finn.

Okey... okey - Dijo Finn - Ahora si qu...que estoy en problemas...

¿Que sucede Finn? - Dijo Marceline.

La Prince...Princesa Flama parece estar enojada - Dijo Finn, cambiando su gesto a uno de inseguridad - Ire a ver que le sucede...

Entonces, como si estuviera ebrio, Finn se dirgio con un trayecto algo torcido y vacilante a la entrada del Dulce Reino... Parecia estar abatido por el beso de la Princesa y preocupado por el asunto de su novia.

Alla el... - Dijo Marceline - Ahora tenemor algo que tratar, mi princesa.

¿Que va? - Pregunto Bonnibel.

Despidete de tus subditos Bonnie... Y ve al cuarto - Dijo Marceline, pasando su mano por el cabello y cruzando las cortinas de terciopelo que dividian el cuarto de Bonnibel al resto del Reino...

Sintio como con esa palabras, Marceline quito toda la razon de ella y en lo unico que pensaba era en ellas dos juntas, compartiendo un mismo calor, un mismo sentimiento, un mismo amor...

Luego de decir unas cuantas palabras de consuelo a sus subditos, se dirigio al cuarto de ambas, sabiendo que Marceline haria mas que hablar...

Hola Bonnibel... - Dijo Marceline, quien no se dejaba ver... Un jueguito antes del plato fuerte - ¿Estas lista?

¿Hace falta preguntar? - Dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo a un punto vacio de su cuarto, calculando que su novia se encontraba alli.

¡Sorpresa!... - Dijo Marceline apareciendo enfrente de Bonnibel con su lenceria violeta... Era algo tonto pensarlo, pero el traje se amoldaba tan bien a cada una de sus curvas y el violeta parecia haber sido creado para dar el contraste perfecto a la piel blanca de Marceline

Bonnibel se mordio el labio inferior con ganas de poseer ese cuerpo perfecto... Y esto no paso desapercivido por Marceline, quien se limito a lanzar una risilla y decir...

Vamos Bonnibel... No muerdo - Dijo Marceline, en plan jugueton - A menos que me incites a hacerlo...

De repente, Bonnibel salto hacia la vampiresa y le clavo un beso...

Marceline se sorprendio por el beso tan apasionado que Bonnibel le estaba dando. No le diria que su detuviera ya que le gustaba... Y mucho.

Pareciera que se estaba descargando por todos esos dias en lo que sus labios estuvieron separados... Y no estaba mal, es mas, para ella estaba perfecto... Y sentir a Bonnibel pasando la lengua por sus colmillos era algo que disfrutaba mas que nada...

Marcy...

¿Si amor?

¿Esto estara bien?

¿El que?

Nuestra relacion...

No es momento de dudar, no ahora por favor Bonnibel.

Pero quiero decir, mira todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi...

Las cosas buenas siempre cuestan, Bonnibel - Dijo Marceline, apoyando a su chica contra la cama y mirando el profundo turquesa que poblaba sus ojos.

¿Y tu que dices que hagamos? - Dijo Bonnibel...

Solo unas palabras... Podemos intentar... - Dijo Marceline, pasando su dedo por la comisura del labio de Bonnibel y luego besando el cuello de la chica de rosa...

Amen... - Pronuncio Bonnibel antes de entregarse a la pasion y al amor.

Entonces ambas chicas se entregaron la noche mas esperada por ambas... La noche era joven y ellas tenia mucho que expresar y contar... Esa misma noche en el que la promesa que hicieron unas semanas atras se renovara... La vida no sera la misma, lo sabia muy bien. ¿Pero que mas da? Una vida llena de cosas como esta relacion era una vida rica e interesante... ¿Sobre las cosas que vendrian sobre ellas por estar juntas?

No importaba, querian vivir la vida de esa "loca manera", concebir un futuro juntas y que la vida sea una fiesta... Una vida juntas...

En fin... una vida muy bien vivida...

* * *

_Es muy facil a la hora de superar un obstaculo el decir "Es muy dificil" Por que nada bueno es facil... Lo primero que debes hacer es poner el practica el "Podemos Intentar" y luego ver si eran el uno para el otro... Si funciona, felicidades, esta frente a ti el amor de tu vida... Y si no, me apena mucho decirtelo, pero nunca te pertenecio y nunca lo hara..._

_Nikolas Garcia_

* * *

_Hola, yo devuelta y con unas cosas que aclarar._

_*Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por que se que querian ver paso a paso como Marceline mataba lentamente a Ash, pero no me salio, no se que me paso. Lo siento._

_*Se que prometi lemmon, pero no pude, creo que mi pervertido interior no esta vivo o no lo he puesto en practica todavia... _

_*Sobre el beso FinnxBubblegum se no estuvo bien, pero sepan comprender que necesito este beso para la trama del siguiente fanfic :3 _

_Y por ultimo, deciros a todos los lectores muchisimas gracias por leer, por los reviews, fav, follows, por todo ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!_

_Este es mi primer fanfic medianamente popular, y voy a intentar seguir asi, pero todo empezo gracias a ustedes asi que repito._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo en "Lloro por ti"!_


End file.
